Fabiana Milani
Fabiana Milani is a "nineteen" years old legacy of Hades, the daughter of Lucien and adoptive daughter of Ethan Milani. Besides that, she's also one of the Guardians of Chaos and the only woman currently working among Chaos' guardians. Despite being "young", she's highly regarded as one of the best currently alive warriors, able to match and defeat powerful monsters and demigods on her own. History Early life Despite looking no more than nineteen years old -- and behaving exactly as one of such age, since she has no memories about anything that happened more than nineteen years ago --, she's actually over a thousand years old. It's known that Lucien in his attempts to achieve godhood had a daughter with an unknown mortal woman, believing the result to be a demigod. When it wasn't, a furious Lucien killed Fabiana's mother and sealed his own daughter in a permanent Death Trance. Millennia after that, Ethan Milani found her inside one of Lucien's many abandoned hideouts while searching for signals of Lucien's actions. At first Ethan believed the girl to be dead, but luckily just as he prepared to leave, he noticed a very small amount of life energy inside her baby body. Realizing that trying to awake the girl would lead to her death since she was too weak from being in that state for millennia, Ethan quickly took her to Chaos and asked for the god's help. After a lot of time and effort, they were able to take away the Death Trance without causing her to lose too much energy at once. Sensing Lucien's essence inside the girl's body, Ethan then decided to keep her both to protect and help her and to keep an eye on Lucien's deeds. He adopted her as his daughter, and named her Fabiana Milani after his mother. Personality Appearance Relationships Ethan Milani= |-|Lucien= |-|Hades= |-|Persephone= |-|Chaos= |-|Artemis= |-|Zoe Nightshade= Abilities and Items General Abilities= As the daughter of Lucien, as well as a legacy of Hades and a Guardian of Chaos, Fabiana has these abilities and traits: ADHD: Fabiana's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep her ready for battle. It also allows her to analyze her enemies' fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so she can tell which direction they'll attack from. Dyslexia: Fabiana's brain is "hard-wired" for divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. Fighting Skills: Throughout the last years, Fabiana has been given intense training by Ethan since she first joined the Guardians of Chaos. As such, although considering him to be too extreme some times, she's grown up as a very capable warrior; she's able to wield virtually any weapon she comes across, has amazing reflexes and a very high agility. As time went, she learned how to mix several martial arts with powerful magic, which allows her to take down multiple enemies at once. Fabiana has often displayed very high physical skills; she's much stronger, faster and more durable than demigods of her age, and has very enhanced senses, far above the average. She's been taught several martial arts and fighting techniques both disarmed and with weapons, such as karate, kung fu, ninjutsu, muay thai, krav maga, and many others styles. By mixing all these martial arts in a single fighting style, she's easily one of the best martial artists alive. Chaos' Blessing: Chaos' Blessing gives to the user a limited control over the shadows, teleportation, invisibility, undetectability, the ability to use Abyss Magic and high-skilled stealth abilities. Master Stealth: Her Ninjutsu training by Ethan and Chaos' Blessing have made her a master at stealth, capable of breaching high security magical facilities without being detected. She is skilled enough to break into such places as the Camp Half-Blood without being noticed. Keen Intellect: Fabiana has not only been trained in combat by her adoptive father, but as well taught a lot of things. During her first years, Ethan had her attend to school (much to her annoyance) just like any mortal child, and later on started teaching her a lot of the things he knows; she's been taught the basics about human sciences such as biology, technology, mathematics, physics, geography and history, and trained to be a good detective. She's known for thinking very quickly and being able to create complex, multi-step plans in the thick of battle, which many times allow her to overcome theoretically superior enemies. Void Manipulation: By using Chaos' Blessing, Fabiana is able to create a field of perfect vacuum, known as Void. That is an extremely dangerous ability, since anything inside the Void Field will be almost immediately destroyed. Although it isn't strong enough to kill a god, the Void is able to weaken Olympian gods to the point of temporarily removing all their divine power if they're exposed to it for too long. |-|Legacy Abilities= |-|Magical Items= *'Hidden Blade' is the main weapon of the Guardians of Chaos. It consists in a retractable Chaotic Silver blade under a Styigian iron bracer. The blade can destroy anything it cuts, even the owner, and temporarily remove the divine power of a god. The only thing known to be able to resist Chaotic Silver is Stygian iron, which is why the Guardians use Stygian iron bracers to keep their blades. *A Stygian iron sword. Its blade is two feet long and is described as being "darker than the darkest night". Just like any other Stygian iron weapon, Fabiana's sword drains the essence of whatever it cuts, making it a very dangerous weapon. *Fabiana's armor is a Stygian iron chainmail armour with a gold tint, while the leather portions are black or dark brown. Despite being a lot different from Ethan's armor, it offers as much protection, since Stygian iron is known to be an indestructible metal. *Several Drakon bone darts, extremely sharp and strong enough to pierce through a celestial bronze armor. Trivia